


Lams Ft Yandere Alexander

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, yandere alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Alexander is psychotic and does have obsessive tendencies. They are creepy and threatening. I'm warning you now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander is psychotic and does have obsessive tendencies. They are creepy and threatening. I'm warning you now.

Alexander smiled as he watched the love of his life walking through the halls. Alone… Perfect… He sighed contently and turned back to his locker, looking down at his most precious thing he owned: A locket bearing a gift from his beloved. Even if he didn’t know he gave it to him. Oh, he couldn’t help himself! He shut his locker and went into the nearest bathroom, opening the locket and sniffing the short, brown curlss that were in there. They were from the day his love had cut his hair, just a few weeks ago. Alexander couldn’t stop himself from snatching up a few strands when he saw the hair being pony-tailed to be donated. He was such a kind soul…

He squealed quietly and sniffed the hair again. He was going to have to get a few new strands from his collection soon.. These were starting to lose their smell. But, still… They would do for now.

Once he was finished with his business, Alexander stepped out of the stall and washed his hands. He wasn’t ashamed of how the simple thoughts of his lover affected him, but he promised himself that only John would ever be good enough for his dirtied hands.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped a bit as the bathroom door swung open and instinctively glanced over, blushing brightly when he saw who it was. It was him! John Laurens…

He smiled when he saw him. “Hey, you’re Alexander, right? You’re in my English class.” He reached up absentmindedly and ran a hand through his hair, the habit formed as he got used to his shorter hair.

“I.. Uh…” He was gorgeous… Especially so close up… Alexander couldn’t say a word.

John furrowed his eyebrows a bit. “Are you okay? You look kind of pale.” He felt his forehead and Alexander fainted. “Oh, crap!” He picked him up and carried him to the nurse’s office, waiting with him as he laid, passed out. It was quite a while too, as badly as Alexander was shocked. The nurse asked a few times if he wanted to leave, but John refused. He felt almost responsible for it.

“But you didn’t do a thing,” his friend Lafayette reassured as he sat with him during lunch. “He was probably just dehydrated or stressed out. Come back to class with me.”

Alexander slowly began waking up, keeping his eyes shut as he listened in on the conversation.

“I can’t.. I want to just stay with him a bit longer and make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s in the nurse’s office. He’ll be fine.”

Alexander gritted his teeth.

“I’m staying, Laf. That’s that.”

He sighed and left John alone, muttering something about being late for his next class.

How dare someone be so casual towards John Laurens? He slowly opened his eyes, making sure to look everywhere but those algae green eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.. Thank you so much.. I just.. I guess I got stressed out… What with school and all..”

“I know what that’s like.. I’m really glad you’re okay, though. I’ll go ahead and go back to class.” John got up an-

“Wait!”

He stopped and turned back around.

“Um… Willyougooutwithme?!”

He smiled at that and nodded, going back to sit with him. “Yeah. You seem like a really cool guy in class. And you are cute… How does this Friday at 8 sound?”

Alexander blushed. John wanted to meet him after dark… “That sounds good..”

“Here, let me just give you my number.” He took out a scrap of paper from his bag and wrote his phone number, then gave it to Alexander.

Thank god, too. He wasn’t sure he could handle… Holding his hand… He was so well sculpted, he probably had the grip of a god…

“I’ll text you later with the details.” He smiled and left.

Alexander sighed dreamily as he left, smiling widely. John actually thought he was cute… Friday was going to be perfect!

The pair decided to hang out at John’s house and just watch a movie, since the one they wanted to see was sold out at the theater. Alexander was overwhelmed as they stepped into the house. It smelled like John… John everywhere…

“Where’s the bathroom?..”

“Here, I’ll show you upstairs. We can watch a movie in my room so my siblings don’t bother us and you can use my bathroom. I keep it clean, I promise,” he joked as he lead Alexander up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom with him and pointed at a door. “There’s the bathroom.”

Alexander nodded and walked in it, grabbing some toilet paper and relieving his situation… Before spotting a true treasure.. John’s clothing hamper… How could he help himself? He stuck his arm in and grabbed the boxers that were just laying around near the top. Oh, the smell… It made it that much easier to finish that time. He stuffed the boxers into his backpack and washed his hands before going back out and watching John watch the movie.

Unfortunately, the day had to end and John drove Alexander home.

“Can we meet again tomorrow night?” Alexander asked, unable to stop himself.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve already made plans to hang out with my friend, Lafayette.”

Alexander nodded, gritting his teeth. John clearly wanted to be with him. Why else would he apologize to someone so low compared to him? “I’ll see you at school, then..” He got out of the car and went to his room, plotting…

The next day, at around five in the afternoon, John got a call for Lafayette. That was strange, they were supposed to hang out at seven, right? “Hello?”

“I can’t hang out tonight.. I’m in the hospital..”

John sat up quickly. “What?!”

“I think I got mugged. Someone came up from behind me and hit me with a softball bat, then ran away.. I didn’t see a thing, though, and they broke my arm.. I’m on pain meds and my arm has already been put in a cast.. I’ll be okay.”

“That sucks.. What kind of monster would do something like that?..”

“I don’t know.. I would ask you to come over, but only family is allowed for safety reasons.”

“No, I totally get it.. I hope you get better soon, man.”

“Thank you.”

John sighed as his friend hung up. It was crazy to hear that his friend, one of the nicest guys he knew, was a victim of such an attack. He frowned and tried to forget about it. The police would do their job and figure out what happened, he knew it. An hour or so later, he got another phone call, this one from Alexander.

“Hey, I heard about what happened to your friend. Are you okay?..”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.. Laf sounded like he was pretty much alright. I just can’t believe he got attacked like that..”

“Me neither.. Maybe I can come over and watch movies with you to cheer you up?..”

“No, thanks, but I just want to be alone..”

“I understand.. I’ll see you at school. I hope you feel better.” Alexander tutted as John hung up. He was really suffering over this… He’d make sure he’d never suffer again… And he’d make sure that he wouldn’t hold back next time. John liked him. He had a chance. Nobody was getting in the way of that.


	2. Chapter 2

John’s bedroom… It was like heaven for Alexander. And it smelled like it, too. And with John out of the room, greeting his family, it allowed Alexander time to enjoy it. It was more time than he would ever ask for, but it still wasn’t nearly enough time to truly relish in the fact that he was there, sitting where his lover slept every night and looking at the exact spot where he got dressed after his showers. It was a heavenly experience, one cut too short by the door opening.

Alexander sat up straight, knowing that his behavior wasn’t exactly socially acceptable yet, and looked up, believing that his John was walking through the door.

Instead, he looked down and saw a girl.

Huge green eyes, the signature freckles of a Laurens, and her below average height told Alexander that this was the famed Mary Eleanor Laurens. She was no John Laurens, but she definitely was cute.

“Hi, I’m Mary,” she announced, the sudden, confident greeting surprising Alexander.

After all, she didn’t know who he was and he was just in her brother’s bedroom. Sure, she was only seven, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t learn safety.

“Jacky told me you’re Alex.” She smiled and ran over, struggling to climb onto the bed.

“Uh.. Yeah..” Alexander responded. “Do you need help?”

She nodded, thanking Alexander as he lifted her onto the bed beside him. “Jacky says you’re his boyfriend.”

“I said he’s my friend and he’s a boy,” John corrected, chasing after her. “I’m sorry, Alex.. She’s just a little kid. She doesn’t know better.” He sat down, three more freckled children following him into the room, and sat Mary in his lap. “So, this is the whole gang. Martha, Henry Jr, James, and you’ve met Mary.” He grinned at Alexander.

Alexander smiled back and waved at them all. “They look just like you.”

John chuckled and began playing with Mary’s hair. “We get that a lot.. It’s just the green eyes and freckles.”

Alexander nodded and watched John’s nimble fingers undo Mary’s braids, wishing that it was his own hair that John was fixing. Or pulling.. No, there were children around. It wasn’t the time.

The three middle siblings left to do homework and John went to help, leaving Mary and Alexander alone.

“Don’t you have homework too?” Alexander asked.

She shook her head. “I did my homework during lunch time. My teacher doesn’t like it, but Jacky told her that it’s okay because I’ll finish and he’ll check it.”

He nodded. “Oh.”

Mary smiled. “Did you know I’m Jacky’s favorite?”

“Are you?”

“Yeah! Jacky says I’m his favorite because I’m small and cute. Maybe that’s why he likes you. You’re old like him, but you’re a lot smaller.”

Alexander forced a chuckle. “Right.”

She giggled. “I’ll always be his favorite, though. Jacky made me promise to stay small and cute, so I will.”

Alexander felt his eye twitch.

“Maybe if you try to be more cute, he’ll like you more.”

He felt his hand twitch.

“Does Jacky like boys? Or do you think he’ll find a girlfriend instead?”

Alexander gripped at the bedsheets tightly for a second… Before letting go. “You know.. I think he likes girls. I hear him talking to one at school all the time.”

“Really?” she asked, stars in her eyes. Clearly, Mary expected that meant she was getting another older sister.

“Yeah,” Alexander continued. “He likes how she acts like she doesn’t like him. He said he’s glad she’s not too cute or anything because it gets annoying to him.”

The shock and the disappointment and the betrayal seemed to hit her all at once. “He did?..” she asked quietly.

“Yeah. I wasn’t supposed to tell you, Jacky won’t let me come back if he knows, but I thought you deserved to know the truth.”

Mary nodded and hopped off the bed, slumping out of the room and to her own.

Alexander grinned to himself. She was out of the way, now. And she gave Alexander a good tip.

The next Monday, John caught Alexander in the hall and looked at him with confused, worried eyes. “Did you say something to Mary? She hasn’t been herself since Friday…”

Alexander shook his head. “No.. We were just talking about you,” he said, worry dripping from his words. A little girl like Mary acting, according to John, unusual? Wouldn’t most people worry?

“Okay.. Thanks, Alex.” John sighed and Alexander took his hand, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Don’t stress yourself out. I hate seeing you upset..”

John couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Thanks.. I feel better already.”

Alexander smiled sweetly. First Lafayette and now, Mary. That was two down. Only the future knew how many more there were to go.

**Author's Note:**

> To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.


End file.
